The Swings
by tyrustrash
Summary: Based on 3x07 of Andi Mack, when TJ and Cyrus are at the swings, and TJ attempts to apologize, they have a moment. A moment that changes their friendship forever. **updated warning. There may be some triggering aspects in future chapters, I will put a warning at the top of the chapter so you can skip if you’d like!**
1. First kiss

**_The Swings_**

(A/N this is my first time uploading a story on here so I don't even know if I'm doing it right! After 3x07 from Andi Mack, my poor Tyrus heart was so frustrated that they didn't kiss in front of the darn swings! It was perfect! So here's sort of like a what would've happened one shot ish! Please no hate, again, first fanfic and I also may have grammar mistakes!) (((also, do you want this to be one long series or just some one shot chapters?? Comment3)))

"You're also the only person I can talk to like this" TJ said to Cyrus, staring down meaningfully at the boy. Cyrus stared back up at him, glad to finally consider himself allowed to talk to TJ again. He let a smile escape, losing himself in the taller boy's eyes.

The two stared for a little longer before TJ reached for Cyrus' hand. Cyrus, not knowing what to do, pulled his hand away.

He began to nervously stammer. "TJ, I'm sorry- I didn't mean- whoa look at that rock- shouldn't that be a safety hazard near a swing set?- I'm sorry if- I'm an absolute-" Cyrus rambled. Finally, noticing the disappointment in the blonde's face, this time he reached for the boy's hand.

TJ did not expect Cyrus to react this way, but looked to the brunette once again. Seeing his eyes sparkling in the sunlight was enough for TJ.

TJ slowly pulled Cyrus closer to himself, Cyrus just walking forward until he could not walk any closer. He looked up at TJ, and they both began to lean in for a kiss. Slow and reluctantly at first, as TJ and Cyrus had never done this before, until TJ gave in, his lips colliding with Cyrus's.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette as both melted into the kiss. Cyrus could swear his heart skipped a beat when TJ pulled him in close, as if nothing could ever break them apart. And Cyrus didn't want anything to.

Then they both slowly pulled out of the deep kiss, and stared into each other's eyes once more, just holding each other enjoying being where they were. Neither wanted to let either boy out of their sight.

Finally, TJ sat down against the bars of the swing set, bringing the smaller boy with him. He held Cyrus in his arms and they both finally felt safe.


	2. Plans

(A/N: So I decided to make this one big story, hope that's okay! No hate! Constructive criticism is okay!)

the next day*

Cyrus forced his eyelids to open the next morning as he woke up. He looked around his room, when suddenly, something hit him! ' _Was that just a dream?!'_ Cyrus wondered, terrified that the most wonderful moment of his life could've been just a dream!

But luckily, realization hit him when he turned on his phone to see a text from TJ. He sighed with relief and pressed to respond.

Not-so-scary: Hey so.. I had fun yesterday*

Cyrus smiled as he typed back. TJ was too sitting in his room, waiting for confirmation that he had not just dreamt it all. But he too sighed in relief when Cyrus responded.

Underdog: I did, too :)*

 _'Ew Cyrus an emoticon smiley face?? What are you, stupid??'_ Cyrus mentally scolded himself.

Then he felt his phone buzzing which made him jump practically out of his slippers! It was Andi calling.

Cyrus gulped nervously, afraid he'd say the wrong thing and accidentally tell Andi and Buffy what happened with TJ. Despite his nervousness, he answered the phone.

"Hey Andi! W-what's up?" Cyrus stammered. Surprisingly not hearing the shake in Cyrus's voice, Andi began. "Nothing much, just kind of wondering where you are? Weren't we all supposed to meet at The Spoon this morning?" She asked. Cyrus mentally-and physically- kicked himself. "Oh shoot, I slept in!" He responded.

"Slept in? YOU slept in? How late were you up, Cyrus?" Andi questioned. "Not late! Listen, I gotta go!"

"Wait what about our plans-" Andi looked at Buffy, "he hung up on me".

Cyrus was all ready to go for the day and texted TJ to meet at his house. Since it was a Saturday, Cyrus figured they could have a sleepover, and he could finally just talk to TJ about what happened. Since he still wasn't so sure of it himself. All of his parents were either out of town or working tonight anyways so they'd be free to just talk about it without having to whisper and all that.

Meanwhile, TJ was in a mini gay/bi-crisis-breakdown. _Cyrus just asked mE to come over tonight. To talk. What if he wants to say I'm not good enough? No- that doesn't sound like Underdog! But what if——-_

While TJ was overthinking things, for once Cyrus wasn't. Cyrus, being a little cinnamon roll just figured they would talk. The whole night. About what happened and if they should even be a thing.

Cyrus was sure he didn't actually like him, so that's why he wanted to just try and have a normal sleepover. Finally, the doorbell rang and thus began the "normal sleepover". But little did Cyrus know, this was going to be nothing like he had planned.

-to be continued-


	3. Confrontations

(A/N: Thanks to Straight Forward Banana for your comments! So happy to read your suggestions! I'll try to incorporate them into this story as much as possible! Be prepared for some awkward love triangle stuff- I promise you'll see some Jyrus! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Suggestions from everyone are welcome always!)

The two boys sat on Cyrus's living room couch, then began to talk. TJ started the awkward talk by half whispering half mumbling out a sentence that he wanted to be more than friends. Thus made Cyrus begin to stammer and mumble words as well. This weird mumbling went on for about five minutes, until Cyrus mentally told himself to shut up, and TJ did the same.

"So do you want to play a game?" Cyrus asked TJ to break away from the awkwardness that was this sleepover. "Sure, Underdog" TJ replied. Cyrus then grabbed two remotes, and turned on the living room's PlayStation. "I never actually use this, so you may have to do most of the work to get a game started. My parents all bought this for me a year ago, in an attempt to make me normal-ish. But I never used it. Anyways. Do you know how to work this?" He explained.

TJ nodded, laughing slightly at the brunette's explanation for not knowing how to work a console. They went through the game library before choosing a game.

Suddenly, as TJ was showing Cyrus how to work the controller, there was a knock on the front door. Cyrus, confused, stood up to see who it was. Opening the front door, he was smiling to greet whoever it was.

But when he opened it all the way, his smile quickly faded and his heart stopped. Standing on his porch was Jonah Beck, looking upset about something.

"Jonah? What's up?" Cyrus slowly questioned. "H-hey Cy-Guy. Do you have a minute to talk?" Jonah answered.

Cyrus, not knowing what to do, nodded his head and looked over to TJ, holding up his pointer finger to show he'll be a minute.

TJ nodded, and Cyrus stepped onto his porch, shutting the door behind him. "You- okay? You seem bothered." He asked Jonah. "Yeah. I mean, no. Not really. I just need to talk to someone I can trust." Jonah replied, nervously crossing his arms across his chest. Cyrus grew worried as the boy in front of him was rarely upset about anything.

"Well you can talk to me! It's kind of in my blood to be a good listener, you know!" Cyrus smiled in attempt to make Jonah feel better. Jonah replied with a weak and short smile, before sighing, "Cy-Guy.. are you still hanging around TJ?". Cyrus's heart dropped as he wondered why Jonah wanted to know.

"Uhhh. Yeah...? Why?" Cyrus worriedly asked. Jonah dropped his head slightly. "Because. He's trouble."

Cyrus laughed slightly until looking at Jonah and realizing he wasn't kidding. "Oh.. how do you mean?"

Jonah quickly uncrossed his arms and let them fall on either side of him. "He just is!" He looked up at Cyrus, "you shouldn't hang around him. The people he hangs out with. The way he's treated Buffy in the past! I don't want the same thing to happen to you!". Cyrus was so confused!

"Wait... no offense, Jonah.. but since when did you start caring about it? I don't mean to be rude but you never really pay much attention to what I do." Cyrus said slowly, to not hurt the other boys' feelings. "I know.. I'm sorry. But. I just can't stand the thought of you two getting close." Jonah's statement shocked Cyrus. _Is Jonah Beck gaining feelings for ME?? Nooo no way! Why now?? Why not when I actually still liked him???_ Cyrus pondered in a little frustrated gay way.

Cyrus finally responded "Why?". Jonah looked all nervous again and said "Never mind- I have to go! Just please stop hanging around TJ!".

And with that, Jonah Beck was quickly walking off of Cyrus Goodman's property, leaving a poor shocked gay teen on his porch wondering what to do! Should he trust Jonah and stop talking to TJ?? Or should he try and save his and TJ's friendship, ignoring what Jonah says??

Right now all Cyrus wanted to do is go to his swing and never leave it again.


	4. Jealous much?

(A/N: Thanks Straight Forward Banana! Btw you aren't rude in your comments! It's really helpful knowing what you'd be interested in reading! I'm adding in pretty much everything you mentioned as subtle as possible! It's gonna get intense. And also, I SWEAR I'm not trying to kill you! I just love to update as soon as possible! Feedback, suggestions, and thoughts are so helpful! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!)

The next morning*

Cyrus was lying awake around 9:35 am as TJ still slept. Our poor brunette did not sleep at all the whole night, thinking about what Jonah said. He then turned his head to look over at the other boy. _He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be.._ Cyrus thought to himself.

time skip, TJ went back home and Cyrus is sitting in his living room*

After having cleaned up from the sleepover, Cyrus was sitting in the living room, worried about what he was going to do! Finally, he came to a conclusion to call Jonah. Cyrus dialed his number, and it rang four times (Cyrus counted) before Jonah answered.

"Hey Cy.." Jonah said. "Hey! Can we talk about what you said last night?" Cyrus asked.

Jonah sighed, "y-yeah. Meet at the park in five?"

Cyrus smiled, "okay! See you there!" Then he hung up, and was on his way. He was hoping Jonah could hear the enthusiasm in his voice, and perk up as well for their conversation.

Cyrus was disappointed to find out that his plan did the exact opposite and Jonah seemed even more nervous! He sat down next to his friend and immediately started asking questions. "Are you okay?- what's wrong?- What was last night about?- can I do anything to help?-" Cyrus said.

Jonah looked up at Cyrus in an attempt to kind of politely tell him to shut up. Getting the message, Cyrus stopped talking and gave Jonah a chance to speak. The nervous teen spoke up. "Cyrus..." Jonah then mumbled something almost completely inaudible and Cyrus looked at him, confused. Finally, Jonah blurted it out. "I don't want you hanging around TJ anymore!"

Shocked but expecting this at the same time, Cyrus simply said "Okay. Can you tell me why?". The next words Jonah spoke made Cyrus's heart almost completely stop.

"I think I like you.. like-like you.."

Suddenly, Cyrus found himself getting angry. _Why would he seriously wait until now?? Why couldn't he tell me this sooner before I moved on to someone else?? Why is his piling this on me all of the sudden?_ "Really?." Cyrus said, accidentally a little too bluntly. Jonah was shocked and frankly upset! _Wow... he really hates me now.._ Jonah pondered.

Realizing how he had replied by the look of Jonah's face, Cyrus quickly tried to make it better. "No! No no no no! I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry! That sounded rude!"

Jonah calmed down. "It's fine, I understand.." Cyrus then said "wait- to make you feel better I guess I should tell you about this, then..."

Jonah looked at him in a questioning way.

"I liked you. Around the time I broke up with Iris." Cyrus told him.

"So. Liked. You- don't anymore?" Jonah asked.

Cyrus sighed "I guess I accepted that you'd never like me and I just moved on."

"Oh," Jonah said, "I'm sorry"

They both sat in silence for awhile. _I have GOT to stop sitting in silence with people!_ Cyrus thought to himself. _But- Jonah likes me? I've only been waiting for that for so long! But TJ likes me as well..._

Cyrus decided to break the silence. "I have a lot to think about, Jonah"

Jonah nodded his head, "I understand. And I'll wait this time. I swear." Cyrus's heart ONCE AGAIN skipped about three beats when Jonah said this. They said their goodbyes and parted ways from the park.

Falling onto his bed, Cyrus sighed loudly as his two best friends, Andi and Buffy, stood in front of him, dumbfounded. "They said WHAT???" Both the girls questioned. "I know, I know! But what do I do??" Cyrus asked. "Duh, you say no to both of them!" Buffy exclaimed, causing Cyrus to sit straight up on his bed.

"Why would I do that??" He almost shrieked. This time Andi answered, "Because TJ is a jerk and Jonah is just confused! Both would end up hurting you!".

Meanwhile, while the Good Hair Crew was having that conversation, Jonah was on a walk, when he spotted TJ at the swings. Jealousy took over Jonah and he stormed up to TJ, "Waiting for someone?" he asked/demanded. "No? What's it to you, anyways?" TJ replied, scoffing at Jonah's attitude.

"Just making sure you stay away from Cyrus." Jonah stated. TJ laughed, "and how would you do that, shorty?"

It was true, TJ was a bit taller. But Jonah wasn't intimidated by him. "Shut up, TJ. Just stay away from him. All you do is hurt others around you."

-to be continued-


	5. Moment of weakness

(A/N: thank you to everybody's feedback! Also sorry, meant to upload SO LONG AGO! But I'm back as much as I can be! Any and all suggestions are welcome!)

Cyrus was walking slowly towards his safe place. Wanting to get away from all the stress. Especially now that he told Andi and Buffy his dilemma! As he was walking up to the swing set, he noticed someone already there. It was TJ, sitting on the other swing with his head low.

After another comment about how Jonah couldn't do anything to hurt TJ made by TJ himself, Jonah formed a fist, and threw a strong punch at the other teen's eye.

TJ, stumbled but regaining his balance, only became more angered. Then, "in self defense" as TJ planned on putting it if anyone found out, powerfully yanked the back on Jonah's coat, and slammed the boy into the swing set pole.

"TJ!" Cyrus called out to him in greeting before making it to the swings. "Hey, what's up?" After Cyrus asked this, TJ lifted his head to reveal a small but dark black eye over his left eye. Cyrus gasped, "How did that happen??"

In response, TJ simply shrugged, not wanting to tell Cyrus he got into some fight with his friend. "Hey really, what happened?" Cyrus asked in a more calm tone.

"You think THIS is bad? You should see the other guy" TJ joked. To this, Cyrus just gave him a stare so he finally sighed.

"This was Jonah." TJ said quietly. Cyrus freaked out! "Jonah?! Jonah Beck did THIS? There's no way!" He said in a rush ((hah- in a rush- news in a rush with Joshua Rush- get mai pun? No?-)). TJ sighed once again; "Well there IS a way because he walked up to me all mad, then the next thing I know he's trying to fight."

"He's not the type to just do that!" Cyrus huffed. TJ looked up at him. "You think I'm lying to you?" He asked Cyrus. "No! Of course not it's just weird." He told TJ. "Well it wasn't JUST him.. I guess I egged him on." TJ admitted.

Cyrus threw his head in his hands. "TJ! Why?" He questioned. "Well he was storming over to me all mad for no reason, demanding me to stay away from you! Which clearly I'm not going to do. So I just made a point that he simply can't keep me from talking to you." TJ explained to a very flustered Cyrus. Hearing this, he slowly lifted his head to look at the blonde. "Jonah did what?"

"That surprises you?" TJ asked. Cyrus scoffed; "well YEAH. Why would he do that?" Even though he knew exactly why.

TJ sighed and Cyrus slumped onto the swing next to his friend and crush. "Is there any chance you've had time to think?" TJ asked him. Cyrus lightly swung back and forth while looking past TJ. "I can't have you guys just fighting! It doesn't help me THINK about this situation if you guys are trying to kill each other!" He half-shouted.

After that, TJ just let his head fall again as he slowly swung back and forth like Cyrus did. Noticing his change of mood, Cyrus couldn't help it. He leaned forwards and planted a kiss on his crush's lips. He quickly pulled back, bright as a tomato. Instead of freaking out at Cyrus- like Cyrus thought TJ would do- TJ stood up, got closer to Cyrus and pulled him up, close to him.

He pulled him closer and held him to him by the small boy's hips. Cyrus and TJ were so close they could feel each other's heartbeats as TJ reaches down and kissed the nervous boy. Except this time Cyrus didn't back away or try and hide his face. Both boys just melted into the kiss, enjoying their moment.

After some time, they pulled away from each other and Cyrus almost freaked out. "I- I- I shouldn't have done that- I'm sorry. I'm gonna go!" Cyrus stuttered and ran the other way, planning to run home.

TJ watched as he left, feeling better than when Cyrus came to the swing set in the first place.

Instead of making it all the way home, Cyrus RAN straight into Buffy. "Hey! Dang Cyrus slow down! Wait whoa what's wrong?" Buffy asked as she noticed his expression. Once he calmed down, and they reached his house, Cyrus explained to his friend what happened.

"Cyrus! I thought you were going to say no to both of them!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear my story? I didn't have a chance! Besides.. I don't know if I want to!" He told her.

"You have to, Cyrus. Don't get me wrong, Jonah is my friend, but they are both just going to end up hurting you. Whether Jonah realizes it or not, he's not right for you. And TJ? That's an obvious reason. You can't let this happen." Buffy said.

Cyrus was disappointed to hear that. What was he going to do?

((A/N: hey so this is such a late update! But I'm back! What do you think, Jyrus or Tyrus? Vote in the comments! Also please leave any suggestions you have! I saw that comment asking for longer chapters and I'm trying! I'm just on a time crunch when I write these! But I will shoot for longer chapters! Be back soon! This time I promise!))


	6. **IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hey so I wanted to say thank you so much for liking and following this story! It means so much to me! I explain this more in my new story, Caring, but here's a short version. This became hard to keep up with! Yeah! But let me know what you think I should do with this story. I actually enjoy how it turned out. I will be adding some of its elements into Caring, so please go check that one out!

Thank you for the feedback on this story and everything else! :) enjoy Caring! 3


End file.
